Another Crappy Christmas Story
by Brittanyismyunicorn
Summary: Santana's least favorite day of the year is Christmas, so repeating the same day over and over is the best way to cope. All she has to do is make the right decisions to break the loop. Simple enough right? Rated M for language, alcohol and drug mentions and sex implications.
1. Chapter 1

I hate Christmas. Fuck gifts. Fuck family. Fuck friends. It's nothing but another Capitalist holiday and I refuse to give in to all the bullshit. The only reason people even talk to each other on Christmas is because they want to see what gift they got. I can buy my own gifts. I don't need to be around the people I barely talk to through out the year, for an entire day. I only came back home for the holidays because I was forced. My campus kicked everyone off the campus so that they could clean the dorms, so lucky me, I get to go back to Loserville...I mean Lima, Ohio.

"Have a Holly Jolly Christmas!" I hear through the walls of my bedroom. Why? Why does my mother have to play this song _every_ fucking year? I crack open my eyes and glance at my phone. 1:03 pm. I need to sleep this entire day away. I groan and push my head inside my pillow to drown out some of this god awful sound people call music. I close my eyes and as I feel my body drift into a beautiful, blissful sleep, I hear my mother open the door. I know its her because no one else would dare be that bold.

"Santana! Felize Navidad! Get up and get dressed. Everyone will be here soon." I groan as her voice moves closer to me. I feel the pillow being lifted from my head and I glare at my mother, which is pretty much useless.

"I don't care about that look. Get out of this bed. If I have to come back in here, I won't be as pleasant." She drops the pillow back on my head and I assume, walks towards the door. I can't see her so I'm not sure.

"Invite your friends over or something. How are you still such a Grinch after all these years? Maybe I should have really gotten you coal as a gift." I hear my door close and I sigh to myself.

What did I do to deserve a family obsessed with this damn holiday? I don't care what happens to me, I will not be fucking caroling with this woman this year! I'd rather climb into the oven and cook myself for Christmas dinner. After contemplating my lifes decisions for a while, I get up from the bed and check my phone.

 **4 new messages**

 **10:38 a.m. Britt: MERRY CHRISTMAS! Mom says come bake gingerbread cookies with us.**

 **10:42 a.m. Rach: Merry Christmas Santana. Will you be joining us to bake cookies this year?**

 **10:52 a.m. Chang- Chang: Brittany wants to know where you are. You're not dead right?**

 **11:02 a.m. Mercedes: Get your lazy ass up and over here. B is driving us insane.**

Along with a host of missed calls. Why are they even bothering me? They know damn well I do the same thing every year, and it's not baking any damn cookies. Why the hell does Rachel even celebrate this day? She's Jewish! I throw my phone on the bed and go take a shower. After I finish dressing, I go downstairs and greet all the people I only ever see once a year, just so I don't hear my mothers mouth about it later. After that, I slip into the basement and grab a bottle of Jack Daniels from my stash, tuck it into my jacket and head back upstairs. I go outside and as I shut the door, I hear the door to my left shut at the same time. I turn my head to see the girl I've been in love with since I was 5 years old. The moment I looked into those hazel eyes, I was a goner. The smile she flashes me completely stops my heart and my I feel like I'm floating away from my body...until I hear a glass break.

"Shit." I mutter as I look down at my feet. I dropped the whole damn bottle. Great. Just fucking great. I hope the house is loud enough that no one heard that. I take a step back on the porch to look at the mess and I feel my right heel slide back on some snow. I try to balance myself as I feel myself falling backwards but then I feel a pair of hands on my hips that push me forward. I take a step forward and look back to see the one person on this earth that makes me feel like...like...my whole existence is to make her happy...if only she'd given me the chance.

"Santana, you alright?" Her angelic voice rings out. I nod my head to bring myself back to reality so that I can actually have a conversation.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Q." I say sarcastically, glancing at the remains of my whiskey bottle. Quinn smirks at me and I sigh heavily. I watch as she moves up the few steps to stand near me.

"Drinking alone?" She asks. Quinn smells like Vanilla. It's always been her favorite scent.

"Only alcoholics drink alone." I say to her.

"So, of course you're drinking alone." She retorts. I feel myself crack a smile and I shake my head at myself.

"I thought you would be plastered by now anyway." She says. I shrug my shoulders.

"You know how my family is, I have to sneak out when I get the chance." Quinn nods.

"They're overbearing but in a good way." I absentmindedly nod my head.

"You owe me some alcohol." I tell her and she gives me a confused look.

"And how is it my fault you're clumsy as hell?" I watch as the snowflakes land on Quinn's black coat and matching hat as she talks to me.

"You distracted me." Quinn smirks.

"I have that effect on people." Quinn flips some of her curls from the front of her jacket to her shoulder. I always loved her with curls.

"Babe, your mom wants us to get lemon juice too." I hear and I glance over to the bottom of the steps to see a guy standing there, at least 6 foot 1 with blonde hair and blue eyes. I hate his perfectly chiseled face already. Quinn looks at him then speaks.

"Okay, I'll meet you in the car." Quinn says and he nods then looks at me with a wide smile.

"I'm Justin. Quinn's boyfriend." Justin comes closer and extends his hand to me.

"So how long are you in town for?" I say turning back towards Quinn.

"Not too long. I'm headed back to California after New Years." She says. I see Justin walk away out the corner of my eye.

"Cool. While you're at the store pick me up a bottle of Jack Daniels, some tea and some of that lemon juice." Quinn nods.

"Don't hold your breath. We should catch up later. Tell your mom to save me some of that cherry pie she always makes." Quinn smiles at me again then walks down the steps and back to her parents house next door. I watch as she gets into the passenger side of a Range Rover truck that's sitting in the driveway and Quinn watches me as the truck reverses from the driveway and pulls away.

I sigh to myself and go back inside to get a broom to clean up this mess. Hm... Maybe I can find something else to drink in here.

It's at least 7 o'clock now and I'm exactly where I want to be. I have a plate of food, a space heater and a bottle of vodka. I will enjoy my solitude in my old treehouse and hope that no one finds me up here. I called and told Brittany I wasn't coming over and I had to deal with the backlash of that but whatever, it's over and I'm ready to forget this day even happened. As I eat some of my food, I hear footsteps in the snow coming towards the treehouse. I stop moving, hoping I'm not heard but soon I hear the person climbing up.

"Go the fuck away! Unless it's mami, then just go away and I did not curse at you." I hear a chuckle as I see a blonde head come through the opening.

"You're still that afraid of your mom?" Quinn says through her laugh.

"Did you grow up with a Hispanic mother?" I raise an eyebrow as she settles in next to me.

"Touche. Is that my pie?" Quinn says as she sits down a thermos then reaches over to grab my slice of pie. I slap her hand before she can pick it up and she retracts it then looks at me.

"Oh, come on! I've been looking forward to this all year!" Quinn reaches over and I slap her hand again, earning me a stern glare which I roll my eyes at.

"No me gusta! I don't see any of the things I asked you for." I say. Quinn rolls her eyes and thrusts the thermos towards me as she grabs the pie and takes my fork. The pure look of joy on her face before she even takes a bite of pie is priceless. I sit my plate down and open the thermos. I take a long sip, enjoying the warmth of the liquid. Quinn made it exactly the way I like it. Perfect mixture of tea, lemon and Jack Daniels.

"This pie is honestly better than sex." Quinn says around a mouth full of pie and I chuckle.

"Probably just the mediocre sex you've been having with your Ken doll boyfriend." I say.

"Jealousy has never been a good look on you San. Just stick to bitchy. It works for you." I shake my head and take another long sip from the thermos. 

"That's pretty strong so take it easy." I scoff at her.

"Strong? Maybe for a light weight like you. We pros, gots this." Quinn shakes her head and finishes her pie.

"So how have you been?" Quinn says once she finishes.

How have I been? Well I'm going to school to be an accountant because my parents are forcing me to, the woman I love told me 3 years ago that she'd never see me as more than a friend and I hate my crappy job as a fucking waitress because I make close to nothing.

"Great, life couldn't be better." Was that even remotely convincing?

"You still suck at lying to me." I guess not.

"Seriously Q, I'm good. I'm just trying to keep my head above water." I tell her and she nods.

"No luck in the dating department?" She asks.

"Yeah, we're not going to sit here and talk about my dating life."

"Why not?" She asks and I roll my eyes.

"Do I really need to spell it out for you?" I say and Quinn sighs.

"San...I... " She says. I'm not sure if the alcohol is getting to me, or maybe I'm just pissed.

"Don't, just get out." Quinn looks at me for a while and licks her top lip before looking down at her lap.

"Can I at least know why?" She asks and I narrow my eyes.

"Get out. Now." Quinn sighs then silently leaves. I finish off the rest of my drink in the thermos then climb out of the treehouse, which is not very easy to do while intoxicated. Not one of my better ideas but whatever. I go in the house and stagger past my uncle who is knocked out on the couch, grab my car keys and head back outside. I get in the car and make my way to the closest highway. I just need to clear my head.

I turn up the radio and keep driving, I don't know where I'm going but it doesn't matter right now. I don't even know how fast I'm going. How long have I been driving? I'm getting sleepy. I think I'll take this next exit. I see the ramp for the exit and start to slow down but I don't think I can go from 80 mph to 15mph in 2 seconds. I grip the steering wheel as hard as I can as I feel the car lift from the ground and tumble over the ledge of the highway.

That's the last thing I remember before I lose consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Ugh...my fucking head is killing me. Is that the fucking sun shining on my face? I pull the blanket over my eyes and try to focus on anything other than the pounding on my brain.

"Have a Holly Jolly Christmas!" I hear through the walls of my bedroom. Why? Why does my mother have to play this song _every_ fucking year? I...wait a minute. I open my eyes and grab my phone. 1:03...December 25th? What? I hear my door open and I look over to see my mother.

"Santana! Felize Navidad! Get up and get dressed. Everyone will be here soon." She says. I sit up from bed and my mom mirrors my expression of confusion.

"Why do you look so confused?" She asks and I shake my head.

"Nothing mami...I'll be downstairs soon." Mami nods.

"Good and make sure you get out of this bed. If I have to come back in here, I won't be as pleasant." She says then leaves, shutting the door behind her. What the fuck? Did I just dream all of that? I pick my phone up again and see 4 new text messages.

 **10:38 a.m. Britt: MERRY CHRISTMAS! Mom says come bake gingerbread cookies with us.**

 **10:42 a.m. Rach: Merry Christmas Santana. Will you be joining us to bake cookies this year?**

 **10:52 a.m. Chang- Chang: Brittany wants to know where you are. You're not dead right?**

 **11:02 a.m. Mercedes: Get your lazy ass up and over here. B is driving us insane.**

No fucking way...I respond to them and get up to go towards the bathroom. As I pass my full length mirror on the back of my door, I catch something out of the corner of my eye. It looks like someone is sitting on my bed so I take a step backwards to look in the mirror again and

"AHH!" I jump back against the door and stare at the man with fucking WINGS attached to his back, that's sitting on my bed.

"What the fuck?!" I yell and he smirks at me.

"You might want to be more quiet before someone hears you." He says and I try to turn the door knob without him seeing but once I grab it, it just comes off in my hand. The man chuckles and I try to control my heart rate as I stare at him.

"Relax. Do I look menacing?" He asks.

"No, but you look like you shouldn't be in my damn room!" The man stands and that only freaks me out more, he's fucking huge! This guys head is almost touching my ceiling and he's mostly slim but he has some muscle definition. His face looks like he might be in his early 30's maybe. This man has very deepset almond eyes, a wide nose and thin lips. His eyes are piercing green and they're freaking me out even more. At least his hair isn't like fucking white or something crazy, just a light red color.

"Can you sit back down?" I ask and he shrugs and does so.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask.

"I'm Michael, your guardian angel." He says and as much as I want to laugh, cry and call the cops, I kind of believe him.

"Am I dead?" I ask and he chuckles.

"No but since we're on the topic, drunk driving? Really Santana? You never make my job easy." Michael shakes his head and lifts his right hand. A small ball of light appears after a little while and he begins to toss it in the air.

"I can't...wait a minute. Why are you here?" I ask. Michael sighs and crosses his legs.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson, the hard way. I'm not supposed to show myself to you but it's Christmas and the big man upstairs is always a bit nicer around this time of year." He says.

"I'm not following you." I say.

"I'm not going to tell you what the lesson is or else it wouldn't be a lesson, now would it? I'm giving you the ability to relive this day until you figure it out. Once you go through the day, the way it is intended, you can make it to December 26th." He says and I roll my eyes.

"So this is like one of those shitty Christmas movies where I have to discover the true meaning of Christmas is being with the people you love? I'll pass." I say and Micheal stops tossing his ball and it vanishes.

"It's either you do this or you die, since technically you did die yesterday." I...what?! I died?!

"Yes, you did but since you're young I made a deal with my boss to give you another chance. This is your second chance. If you want to pass, we can just leave now." He says and I sigh then run my hand through my hair. Well...on the bright side, I'm going to go to heaven.

"So, what happens if I never figure out this lesson? I'm just stuck here forever or do I still die?" I ask.

"I have a feeling you can figure it out on your own. Now I have to go. You should shower, you smell like booze and engine oil. Not a good mix. Enjoy your holiday." Michael stands then flies through my ceiling so fast every piece of paper in my room is now floating in the air.

What kind of cryptic shit was that? How am I supposed to figure out...what the hell is the lesson? Fuck my life.

I go shower then go downstairs to greet my family, again, then I go pick a corner to hide in. I have to figure this out. If I have to relive today, wouldn't that mean I have to do something...I didn't do the first time? So...I didn't talk to my family yesterday, let's give that a try...I don't like this already.

Okay, talking to my family, check. No drinking today, check. I didn't go to Britt's yesterday so I'll go there. I'm going to be super pissed if he lied to me and this is a 'spend time with your loved ones' thing. I'm willing to try whatever thought at this point. Heaven or not, I'm not ready to die. I go outside and I hear the door to my left shut. I look over to see Quinn who gives me that stunning smile that should be illegal or come with a warning. I turn back to the door to lock it and after I look it, I drop my keys. I bend down to pick them up and as I come up, I hit my head on the door knob.

"Shit." I mutter as I stand and rub my head.

"Santana, you alright?" I hear Quinn say from behind me. I hear her come up the few steps and I look over to the right and come face to face with her. Controlling my breathing right now is kind of hard.

"Yeah, thanks for asking. What are you doing over here?" I ask as I put my hand down.

"Just came to catch you before you ran off? Going to get some thing to drink? I know you normally need one around this time of year." Quinn says.

"No drinking today. I'll just have to endure my family. When did you get back from California?" I ask.

"Yesterday night, or early this morning depending on how you look at it." Quinn says with a slight shrug.

"It's good to see Cali is treating you right. You look good." I say and it brings a smile and a slight blush to her cheeks.

"Thanks. I would say the same for you but I can't remember a time you haven't looked amazing." Quinn says.

"Babe, your mom wants us to get lemon juice too." I hear and I glance over to the bottom of the steps to see Ken, whoops, I meant Justin. Quinn looks at him then speaks.

"Okay, I'll meet you in the car." Quinn says and he nods then looks at me with this stupid fucking smile and I just turn back to Quinn. Ken decides to leave after that.

"I have to run Q." I say and I can see the disappointment in her eyes.

"We should catch up later. Tell your mom to save me some of that cherry pie she always makes." I nod and Quinn pulls me into a hug. I feel her pull me close as humanly possible and I wrap my arms around her waist in return. I bury my head in her hair so that I can fully take in that sweet scent that is Quinn. We pull away to quickly for my liking but before we part, Quinn's hands travel down my arms until she meets my hands and she takes them in her own.

"I've really missed you. I want to talk to you about something later so make sure you come back." I nod my head and Quinn gently squeezes my hands before letting go and walking back to her parents house next door. We watch each other once again as she pulls away and I sigh to myself. In another lifetime I guess...

Before I know it, I'm standing outside of Brittany's door. Britt opens the door and pulls me into a bone crushing hug.

"San!" She squeals in my ear. I chuckle and return her hug.

"Hey B, Merry Christmas." I tell her.

"Merry Christmas!" She says as we pull apart. I feel her grip my wrist and pull me inside her family home. Brittany and I have known each other since the first grade. When she lost her tooth at lunch, I had to convince her she wasn't turning into a monster by showing her the few teeth I had missing. I did have to convince her we both weren't going to turn into monsters but ever since that day, we've been inseparable.

"Everyone's in the kitchen, come on! I saved you a gingerbread man." She says as she closes the door behind me. Brittany links her arm with mine and we walk into the kitchen where everyone is gathered, talking and laughing. Once they notice I'm in the room, there's a roar of 'Merry Christmas' thrown my way.

"Merry Christmas everyone." I say in return. Mrs. Pierce makes her way to me and hugs me, then a whole line forms. After I say hello to everyone, I sit at the kitchen table and start talking with my friends. I have to admit, I do kind of missing hanging out with them. They aren't half bad. Britt and I met Tina in the 5th grade then we met Mercedes and Rachel our freshman year of high school. Honestly, the 6 of us ran that high school by our senior year, and yes I meant to say 6. Quinn is included. I'm surprised she isn't here. If I had to guess she's probably somewhere...you know what, nevermind.

I think I've exhausted enough energy on these people for one day, so now I'm going back to my moms. There's no way I fucked this up this time, so bring on tomorrow. It's around 10 o'clock when I get back to my mothers and I quietly sneak in. Everyone's asleep so I quietly make my plate of food and head to the backyard. It doesn't matter how cold it is, I love being in this treehouse. It has a lot of good memories for me and it feels more like home to me than my moms actual house. I settle in with a few blankets and my space heater. I play some random movie on Netflix, on my Ipad and am enjoying my food when I hear snow crunching under someones feet. Is it Q again? I wait a little longer and sure enough, Quinn pokes her head through the threshold.

"Hurry up, you're letting out the heat." I tell her as she continues to climb inside.

"How can you even still fit in here?" She says once she's inside.

"Because I didn't pick up the freshman 15 like some people." I tell her and she rolls her eyes as she sits next to me.

"You did but the weight went to your head. I'm surprised your neck hasn't snapped under the pressure." I roll my eyes and push the plate with my slice of pie towards her. Quinn happily grabs it then takes my fork. Quinn closes her eyes and moans after taking her first of the pie.

"This pie is honestly better than sex." She says and I shake my head.

"Where's Ken?" I ask and Quinn gives me a confused look.

"You're breathing vibrator? He's probably looking for you." I say and Quinn snorts and rolls her eyes.

"Justin is probably on face time with his boyfriend." Quinn responds. His what?

"You're polyamorous or something now? Wanky." I say with a smirk and Quinn shoves my shoulder with hers.

"You know I don't share."

"So spill Fabray."

"I brought him along to keep my parents off my back about being single. We're only 21 but they think I'm supposed to be married and working on baby number one already. They're getting crazier over time." I can't help but laugh.

"Fuck you." She says and I shrug.

"So Justin is your gay friend?" Quinn nods as she finishes her pie.

"Yeah, he didn't want to go see his family for Christmas so I brought him along." Quinn sits her plate down then hands me back my fork.

"So you're still single?" I ask and Quinn nods as she goes into her jacket pocket then pulls out a lighter and...

"Is that a joint?" I ask and she looks at me with a smirk.

"Q, you're a stoner now?" Quinn laughs and puts the joint between her lips.

"Only on the holidays." Quinn lights it then takes a long drag before blowing the smoke in my face and laughing to herself.

"We were in this tree the first time we did this." Quinn nods, blows smoke from her mouth and passes me the joint. Quinn and I shared a lot of firsts together. Quinn was my first kiss, my first love, first heartbreak. The list goes on and on.

"I remember that!" She says then starts laughing. I take a long pull from the joint then look to her.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Remember when you fell trying to get out of here after we smoked?" She says around her laughs. I chuckle and take another drag.

"Yeah I remember since I broke my arm, you psychopath." Quinn shakes her head and her laughter amps up.

"No! The funny part was what you said after!"

"I don't remember what I said." I tell her as I pass the joint back to her. Quinn's laughter dies down enough for her to take another hit.

"After I convinced you we had to go to the hospital, you told me to tell your mom that the cafeteria cookies were laced with weed and you were high on accident." I shake my head.

"That was believable." I tell her.

"Yeah right. We got into so much trouble after that." She says and I nod.

"I'm lucky I made it out alive after that." Quinn and I keep smoking and talking until we finish the joint. Quinn moves closer to me and gets under the blankets to keep warm then I put on a scary movie for us to watch. That was probably a mistake since we're high...we kept screaming at everything. After that movie went off, I picked something less likely to make us wake up the neighborhood. Quinn lays her head on my shoulder and puts her legs across my lap. I rest my hand on her thigh. Didn't she want to talk about something?

"What did you want to talk about?" I ask and I look over to see Quinn asleep. I sigh and close my eyes then follow her lead.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun beaming down on my face wakes me up this morning and...when did I get in my bed? Oh shit. I quickly sit up and grab my phone. FUCK! How did I fuck it up yesterday? And how did I wake up at 9:30 today?

"Fuck." I mutter to myself. I stand up from my bed and turn to see Michael sitting in the chair at my desk in the corner of the room.

"Can you stop doing that?" I say with a roll of my eyes. I thought his point was to keep me alive, not give me a fucking heart attack every time I see him.

"Third times the charm I see." He says.

"Can I at least have a clue? What kind of sick game is this?" I ask and he chuckles.

"I've tried to help you time and time again Santana. You have to figure it out on your own this time. It's honestly more simple than you think. How about this for a clue? It's...an opportunity you keep missing. Just, pay more attention to today." He says.

"Ugh...so back to this whole, me being dead thing. Why...is that a thing?" I ask.

"Well, like I said before, you were in an accident Christmas night so you died but I believe you deserve a second chance so I got you one. I'll see you around." And with that he's gone.

Son of a...an opportunity? What fucking opportunity? Ugh...this is going to be a long day. I go to the bathroom and shower then head downstairs. I see my mother in the kitchen, cooking and dancing along to some holiday music. My mother looks up from the bowl she was focused on and smiles at me.

"Well if it isn't the Grinch. Come out of your cave to terrorize the people of Whoville?" She asks. If I could say fuck you to my mother, I would.

"I'm choosing to ignore that. What are you making?" I ask.

"Cherry pie of course. Would you help me out and roll out that dough for me?" She asks and I shrug and go over to the sink and wash my hands.

"Why are you up so early?" She asks as she pours sugar into the bowl.

"No reason in particular I guess." I dry my hands and spread some flour on the counter before sitting the dough down. I flour the rolling pin and start rolling out the dough.

"How's school been going, mija?" I shrug.

"Same I guess. I'm passing so." I respond.

"I've been wanting to talk to you about that. I know you don't like accounting and I'm sorry I pushed it on you like that. It's your life so you should pursue what will make you happy." Did she just say what I think she said?

"Did you just apologize?" I look up at her and she has a remorseful expression on her face.

"I was wrong Santana. I want the best for you but not at the cost of your happiness. Do whatever makes you happy and I'll support you. No matter what." My mom puts her bowl down and walks over to me with a smile on her face. I feel her pull me into a hug and kiss my forehead.

My mother and I have had a rocky relationship because of her forcing me to pick accounting as a major. It got to the point where she said either I take up accounting or she wouldn't pay for my college. I love my mother but I've barely spoken to her because of this and she knows it. That's why I'm so shocked she apologized. Maybe she's realizing she's pushed me away.

"I love you mija." She says to me.

"I love you too mami." I respond as I return her hug.

"Now, that dough isn't going to roll itself out." I nod and my mother goes back to her bowl.

"I saw Quinn yesterday. Have you two been talking?" My mother asks.

"We don't talk as much as we use to." I tell her and she nods.

"Well she asked about you. When's the last time you two talked?" The last two days, or the last two times I've relived this fucking day.

"I haven't spoken to Quinn since summer, May I think." My mother nods.

"Invite her to dinner. I'm sure she'd love to spend some time with you." I just nod my head.

"I'll think about it mami." I tell her.

"What happened to you two? You two use to be so close."

"Life happened Mami, we just got pulled in different directions. We're still friends." I lie.

Quinn and I...I wouldn't say we were really friends any more. In the past two years, we've maybe spoken 4 times. After I got my heart crushed, it was hard for me to stay friends with Quinn even though she tried. Quinn tried so hard to keep in contact with me, I just can't bring myself to fix our friendship because I still love her. I love her so much that sometimes the mention of her name makes me want to cry so I distanced myself. When I see her in person though, all of that goes out the window. I turn to putty in her hands and I can't fucking stand it. When am I going to ever get over her?

"Good. I miss this. I don't think you've cooked with me since you were a little girl." My mom says with a faint smile on her lips.

"Yeah, I missed this too." I tell her and I feel the pull of a small smile grace my lips. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and once I finish with the dough, I wipe my hands then check the message from Brittany.

 **10:38 a.m. Britt: MERRY CHRISTMAS! Mom says come bake gingerbread cookies with us.**

I tell her I'll be there soon and I put the pie crust in the pan for my mother.

"We're going caroling at 6 if you want to come." My mother says as I wash my hands.

"Yeah, I'll be back by then. I'm going to B's to make gingerbread cookies now." I tell her.

"Tell the Pierces' I said hello." My mother says and I nod my head. I grab my keys and jacket from the closet then head over to Brittany's.

"I imagine this is what Santa's workshop smells like. Rachel, you're a worker elf, would you say I'm right?" I say while placing some cookie dough on the pan so that we can start baking them.

"I don't know. Does hell really smell like Brimstone, Satan?" Rachel says from her place behind me at the counter. We ran out of counter space so I had to use the top of the oven for more space.

"Nice one." Tina says from her spot on the right of Rachel.

"Don't you two start. I want at least one day without you two arguing." Mercedes says.

"We're not arguing, this is just Santana's way of showing her love for me." Rachel responds.

"Yeah, take it any way you want Keebler elf." I see Mercedes shake her head out of the corner of my eye.

"We should build gingerbread houses!" Britt shouts after finishing her gingerbread man.

"I don't think we have enough dough for that B. How about a gingerbread studio?" I say and Brittany nods her head.

"Okay, as long as he has a house. I don't want him to be homeless on Christmas." Brittany says as she places her gingerbread man on the cookie sheet. I place it in the oven and Tina speaks.

"Where's Quinn? I thought she was coming?"

"Said something about going to see her grandmother or something so she'll be by later." Mercedes answers.

"So...I'm probably going to regret this but, do you guys want to go caroling with -" I'm interrupted by Rachel's excitement.

"Yes! Of course I would love to! I just love putting people into a festive mood. I love that about this time of year." I shake my head.

"Aren't you Jewish?" Tina asks.

"That has nothing to do with wanting to spread joy and happiness to my fellow man." Rachel says and I chuckle.

"Any other takers?" I ask.

Everyone else agrees and around 5 o'clock, we all pile in my car and head back to my moms. By 6 o clock, we're all outside and we've broken up into 3 groups because of the amount of people. My mom gives us our designated area to target and we begin to walk, as we pass the Fabrays, I see Quinn coming outside...please don't -

"I didn't get an invite this year." Quinn says to my group and everyone looks over to her.

"Quinn!" Brittany rushes over to her and hugs her then the rest of my group makes their way towards them. Great. I was trying to avoid her today and it was working so far. Mercedes, Tina and Rachel all hug Quinn and when she gets to me, Quinn ducks her head slightly and gives me a shy smile that fucks with the rhythm of my heart.

"Hey San, long time, no see. How've you been?" She asks and I shrug.

"I've been okay. How about you?" I respond.

"No complaints. You look really good but that's nothing new." Why can't I stop fucking smiling?

"Thanks. Same to you. My mom told me she saw you yesterday." Quinn nods.

"Yeah, I'm in town for a little while. Why wasn't I invited to go caroling?" She asks and I shrug.

"Didn't think you'd be into it." Quinn shakes her head.

"Don't assume so much."

"Well, I guess you can tag along. You know Berry will be doing most of the singing anyway." Quinn chuckles and glances at Rachel.

"That's fine with me. I want to talk to you anyway." Quinn says.

What is it that Quinn wants to tell me? She keeps saying it but hasn't said anything. Hm? I guess I'll see. We join the rest of the group and start on our route. Quinn and I hung out in the back talking the entire time and every time I tried to break away from her, she just wouldn't let me. I asked her what she wanted to talk to me about but she said we should talk about it in private. After we finished, everyone went back to my mom's and had a cup of hot chocolate like we always do. About an hour later, I take everyone back to Britt's then come back home. Once everything has settled down, I help my mom clean up then I go upstairs to my room. I lie in my bed watching TV when I hear a tapping at my window. I get up to look out of it and there on the ground, throwing pebbles is Quinn freaking Fabray. I open the window and lean out of it.

"What?" I ask.

"Come open the door." She says.

"And you couldn't have called? Or sent a text? What is this? 1980?" Quinn rolls her eyes.

"Just let me in." She says then starts to walk towards the front of the house. I close the window and walk downstairs to open the door.

"Be quiet." Is all I say as Quinn steps inside and takes her wet boots off. I take her jacket and put it in the closet by the door. Quinn goes up the stairs and I follow closely behind. Once we're in my room, I turn on the light as she sits on my bed.

"I feel like I just walked back into high school." She says then lies down. I lie next to her on my back and pick the remote up.

"You came over here to talk shit about my room?" I ask as I flip through the channels.

"Maybe." Quinn says and I shake my head. We sit in a brief comfortable silence before she speaks again.

"So remember that thing I wanted to talk to you about?" She says and I look over to her.

"You're not pregnant are you? I don't think I can deal with the seriousness of that situation right now." I say and she shakes her head.

"You have to have sex to make a baby. Just let me talk." She says and I nod once again.

"So...you've been my best friend for as long as I can remember and I wouldn't change that for the world. When you told me you had feelings for me...I didn't know what to do." Quinn sits up and takes my right hand in her own.

"I thought...I thought that if...if I really told you how I felt, I'd lose you forever if things didn't work out. Ever since then, not being able to hear your voice everyday and knowing I hurt you so much that you barely wanted to speak to me or even be around me...that hurt more than you could imagine. Santana I've been trying to work up the courage for years to tell you, I'm so deeply in love with you that every day I don't talk to you, I feel like I die a little more inside." Quinn takes a deep breath then looks into my eyes.

"I know I'm probably too little, too late but I had to tell you how I feel. I want to be able to talk to you everyday, see you, hold you, kiss you. I just want to show you how much I love you everyday for as long as you'll let me." As I look into Quinn's eyes I can them glisten with tears that haven't fallen. I sit up and face her then move close to her and push her on her back. Quinn opens her legs and I position myself comfortably between them and hover over her.

"What took you so long?" I whisper, only inches away from her lips. Before she can answer, I close the distance between us and press my lips against hers.

Quinn tangles one hand in my hair and uses the other to pull my body closer to hers. I pull away breathlessly only for a second so that my lips can travel to her neck. Quinn grips the bottom of my shirt and slowly pulls it up towards my head. My heart is pounding so hard it's all I can hear but I'm treasuring every bit of what I feel and taste. I don't want this to end.


	4. Chapter 4

I feel my phone vibrating under my stomach...ugh I don't feel like getting up. I roll over to my side and open my eyes to look at the screen. My vision is still too blurry for me to be able to see anything. Fuck. I just answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"You sound like you just woke up from a coma. Come open the door." I grunt in response and hang up the phone. I wonder what _this_ Christmas day has in store for me. Damn it. I get up and open my door to hear

"Have a Holly Jolly Christmas!" Motherfucker! Ugh...I slowly trudge down the stairs and open the door.

"Fuck, it's cold." I say as I look at Quinn standing there with two cups of coffee in her hands.

"This should warm you up." She thrusts a cup towards me and I grab it as she steps inside. I close the door and turn directly into a kiss. Quinn's lips are so warm. How are they so warm? I pull her closer to me to deepen the kiss but she pulls back. I try to kiss her again but she keeps moving away.

"Why are you smiling?" I ask.

"Why not? It's a beautiful day and I'm with you. I have every reason to smile." I peck her lips and she moves away.

"Where's your mom?" Quinn asks and I shrug.

"Probably in the kitchen cooking." I say to her.

"Cooking? There's no Christmas dinner left overs? Eat that for breakfast. Is there any pie left?" Quinn asks then moves towards the kitchen.

"Wait, did you say leftovers?" I say as I follow her. My mom isn't in the kitchen but the radio is on.

"Yeah. I would've thought there would be some." Quinn says as she sits her coffee on the kitchen table.

"What day is it?" I ask. Quinn looks at me with a confused expression then chuckles.

"Did I put you in a coma last night? Do you remember your name?" She says and I roll my eyes.

"It's the 26th obviously. Are you okay?" She asks.

The 26th? December 26th? As in, I made it to the next day? Fuck yeah! I got my second chance! And I got Quinn, hell yeah!

"I'll be right back." I tell Quinn then run upstairs to my room. I have to check my phone to be absolutely sure. I open the door and there's Michael lying on my bed.

"Congratulations! You made it. So, what did you learn?" He says as he sits up to look at me.

"Uh...is this like the final test or something because I really don't want to die when I just started feeling happy." I tell him and he chuckles.

"You learned your lesson." He says.

"Which was?" I ask.

"You just told me. Life is short Santana, be happy, be open and live your life the way you want. This holiday doesn't have to mean anything to you, but the people in your life should. On that note, my job is done for now. I'll see you around. Merry Christmas." He says then vanishes.

"So you lied to me. This was some crappy Christmas bullshit about being around the people you love." I say into my empty room. A piece of paper floats to the ground and I shake my head at myself. I should have known.

"Have you lost it?" I hear Quinn say from behind me. I turn towards her and chuckle.

"Nope. How long have you been standing there?" I ask.

"Long enough to hear you talking to yourself. I think I'm having second thoughts on pursuing this relationship. I can't handle that kind of crazy." I roll my eyes.

"Fuck you."

"As long as it's exactly how it was last night, be my guest." Quinn bites her bottom lip and winks at me.

"Don't tempt me Fabray." I say as I shut the door to my bedroom.

Well, I still can't say I like Christmas but I guess it isn't as bad as I make it out to be. My mother and I may finally be patching up our relationship, I finally spent some time with my real friends and got the girl of my dreams. This might not be my favorite holiday, but it damn sure is now my favorite day of the year.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone, i hope that was remotely enjoyable. I felt like writing something for the Christmas season so thanks for reading. Happy Holidays!**


End file.
